se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones Japón-México/México
Presidentes mexicanos con mandatarios japoneses Enrique Peña Nieto= Enrique Peña Nieto Akihito - Enrique Peña Nieto.jpg| El emperador Akihito y el presidente Enrique Peña Nieto se reunieron en el palacio del monarca, en TokioFoto Notimex Enrique Peña Nieto - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Mexican President Enrique Pena Nieto and Prime Minister Shinzo Abe make a toast during dinner at the National Palace in Mexico City on Friday. Abe arrived earlier in the day as part of a five-nation tour of Latin America and the Caribbean. | AFP |-| Felipe Calderón= Felipe Calderón Akihito - Felipe Calderón.jpg| El presidente de México, Felipe Calderón y su esposa Margarita Zavala, se reunieron este lunes en Tokio con los emperadores de Japón Akihito y Michiko. Notimex Felipe Calderón‏‎ - Yasuo Fukuda.jpg| El presidente Felipe Calderón Hinojosa, durante el saludo al Sr. Yasuo Fukuda, primer ministro de Japón a su arribo a la sesión matutina de trabajo del Grupo de los Ocho y del Grupo de los Cinco, que tuvo lugar en el Hotel Windsor. Foto. Ariel Gutiérrez. Flickr Gobierno Federal Felipe Calderón‏‎ - Taro Aso.jpg| Japan's Prime Minister Taro Aso, left, shakes hands with Mexico's President Felipe Calderon prior to their bilateral meeting on the sidelines of the Asia Pacific Economic Cooperation, APEC, summit in Lima, Sunday, Nov. 23, 2008.(AP Photo/Koji Sasahara, Pool) Felipe Calderón‏‎ - Yukio Hatoyama.jpg| El Presidente Felipe Calderón (izquierda), saluda a Yukio Hatoyama, primer ministro de Japón. EL UNIVERSAL Felipe Calderón‏‎ - Naoto Kan.jpg| Felipe Calderón y Margarita Zavala son recibidos por el primer ministro japonés Naoto Kan y su esposa Nobuko en Yokohama. AFP Felipe Calderón - Yoshihiko Noda.jpg| SE REÚNE EL PRESIDENTE CALDERÓN CON EL PRIMER MINISTRO DE JAPÓN, YOSHIHIKO NODA PRESIDENCIA DE LA REPÚBLICA Felipe Calderón - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Felipe Calderón saludó al presidente ruso Vladimir Putin, mientras son observados por el primer nistro japonés, Shinzo Abe. (Foto: Reuters ) |-| Vicente Fox= Vicente Fox Akihito - Vicente Fox.jpg| El presidente Fox y su hija, Ana Cristina, fueron invitados de los emperadores. BBC Jun'ichirō Koizumi - Vicente Fox.jpg| Prime Minister Junichiro Koizumi held talks with Mr. Vicente Fox Quesada, the President of the United Mexican States on his visit to Japan as an official guest, at the Prime Minister's Official Residence. Foto: Primer Ministro de Japón |-| Ernesto Zedillo= Ernesto Zedillo Akihito - Ernesto Zedillo.jpg| JAPAN: MEXICAN PRESIDENT ZEDILLO MEETS EMPEROR AKIHITO AP Archive Ernesto Zedillo - Ryūtarō Hashimoto.jpg| El presidente Ernesto Zedillo, su esposa Nilda Patricia Velasco, Kumiko Hashimoto y Fernando Ortiz Arana, al tÃ©rmino del discurso del premier japonÃ©s Ryutaro Hashimoto, en el AlcÃ¡zar de Chapultepec. Foto: Ernesto RamÃrez Ernesto Zedillo - Keizō Obuchi.jpg| El presidente Ernesto Zedillo se reunió con el primer ministro de Japón, Keizo Obuchi. Tokio, Japón, 16 de noviembre, 1998. zedillo.presidencia.gob.mx |-| Carlos Salinas= Carlos Salinas Morihiro Hosokawa - Sin imagen.jpg| Según algunos analistas, es probable que, en la reunión que sostendría con el primer ministro Morihiro Hosokawa, Salinas de Gortari consiguiera la aprobación de un segundo “paquete ecológico”. Proceso LA REDACCIÓN , 18 DICIEMBRE, 1993 Carlos Salinas - Tomiichi Murayama.jpg| IWAN TIRTA PRIVATE COLLECTION |-| Miguel de la Madrid= Miguel de la Madrid Yasuhiro Nakasone - Sin imagen.jpg| DISCURSO DEL PRESIDENTE DE MEXICO, MIGUEL DE LA MADRID HURTADO, EN EL ALMUERZO OFRECIDO EN SU HONOR POR EL PRIMER MINISTRO DEL JAPON, YASUHIRO NAKASONE. revistadigital.sre.gob.mx Fuentes Categoría:Japón-México